wfrrfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
How Eddie Valiant Stole Christmas
How Eddie Valiant Stole Christmas is a live action/animated TV special releaced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and Amblin Entertainment. It features the characters from Who Framed Roger Rabbit and is a parody of Dr. Suess How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Plot Eddie Valiant is the films main star. He lives in a cave atop the fictional Mt. Crumpit, located above Toontown. Eddie is a surly character with a heart "two sizes too small" who has especially hated Christmas for 53 years. The film opens on Christmas Eve with Eddie wishing he could stop Christmas Day from coming to Toontown. When he sees Roger Rabbit covered in snow in a Santa Claus-like way, Eddie decides to disguise himself as Santa and steal Christmas. Eddie makes himself a Santa coat and hat and disguises the innocent Roger Rabbit as a reindeer. He loads empty bags onto a sleigh and travels to Toontown with some difficulty. In the first house he is almost caught by Jessica Rabbit, Roger's human toon wife who wakes up and sees him taking the Christmas tree. Pretending to be Santa, Eddie tells Jessica that he is merely taking the tree to his workshop for repairs, and then gets her a drink before sending her back to bed. He empties the first house of all the food and Christmas-related items, then repeats the process at the other houses in Toontown, while also taking the village decorations. With the toons stolen Christmas goods, Eddie and Roger travel back up Mt. Crumpit. Before dropping the loaded sleigh off the mountain, Eddie waits to hear a sad cry from the Toons. However, down in the village, the Toons joyously begin to sing Christmas carols, proving that the spirit of Christmas does not depend on material things. Eddie begins to understand the true meaning of Christmas, though he barely does so in time to prevent the stolen treats from going over the cliff and while he tries to stop the sleigh from falling off, his heart grows three sizes—granting him "the strength of TEN Eddie's, plus two!" He brings everything back to the toons and participates in the holiday feast. He is given the honor of carving the roast beast, while Roger gets the first slice for himself for all his troubles and spending more time with his wife Jessica. Cast Bob Hoskins as Eddie Valiant (he is the only live action role in this special) Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit Frank Welker as Road Runner and Little Beeper NOTE: Non-speaking cameos include Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmo Big Bird & Cookie Monster from Sesame Street, Wile E. Coyote, Bent-Tail Coyote, Calamity Coyote from Tiny Toon Adventures, Pac-Man Blinky Pinky Inky Clyde Sue & Dinky from Pac-Man, Captain Hook from Peter Pan, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Porky Pig. Trivia This special even features a parody of the song "Your a Mean One Mr. Grinch" called "Your a Mean One Eddie Valiant". This special was then followed by It's a Roger Rabbit Christmas and clips were even shown in the other special as part of the plot This is the first time characters from Sesame Street, Pac-Man, Tiny Toon Adventures, Peter Pan and SpongeBob SquarePant appeared in the Roger Rabbit media. The first time Bent-Tail the Coyote appeared too. Transcript *See: How Eddie Valiant Stole Christmas/Transcript Home releaces Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment releaced this on a single DVD and a double DVD with the other Roger Rabbit Christmas special. Category:TV Specials Category:Christmas Specials Category:MrJoshbumstead's Pages Category:Parodies